


Королевская прислуга

by Ranavern



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Sitcom, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranavern/pseuds/Ranavern
Summary: Цикл мини о всевозможных повседневно-нелепых ситуациях в Ангбанде: главным образом посвящен Мелькору и его ближайшему окружению. Поскольку, как известно, любая власть держится не только на тех, кто правит, но и на тех, кто выполняет ежедневную незаметную работу: убирает в покоях, готовит еду, чистят лошадей и множество других функций.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor & Sauron | Mairon, Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Kudos: 4





	Королевская прислуга

**Author's Note:**

> Первый мини из этого цикла, "Золотая лента" посвящен моей верной читательнице, Labradorite) Написан по ее заявке - на мини-конкурс в 150 подписчиков в нашем паблике, Serendipity: https://vk.com/yourgoldenliesfeedmyrole  
> Так или иначе связано с моим макси "Замысел Эру" - используется модель власти Мелькора из этого текста. Матчасть Ангбанда базируется на канонических сведениях. Особенность в том, что Лангон из "Утраченных сказаний" выступает не только глашатаем, но и главным помощником Мелькора, руководя целой армией слуг, которая следит исключительно за бытовыми нуждами высочайшего правителя.

Он провел на коленях отца уже с несколько часов и успел проголодаться. А еще страдал от невыносимой скуки, какая известна только ребенку в окружении взрослых, что без конца говорят и говорят о делах, не имеющих к тебе никакого отношения: не смеются, не бегают, никого не убивают и едва шевелятся. И уж точно не приносят ничего вкусного, особенно жирных и хрустящих птичьих яиц.  
Лаурундо знал, что еще не вошел в полную силу. Пока что. Понимал, насколько отличается от отца с его белой кожей без чешуи и странной шерстяной копной на голове, но именно отцовский голос он услышал первым во тьме небытия, и именно он пел ему во сне под золоченой скорлупой.  
Отец всегда говорил, что драконья память спрятана, что она дремлет глубоко и далеко, но эти слова звучали для Лаурундо столь же сложно и глупо, как речь всех, кто тянулся перед троном нескончаемой вереницей: все что-то хотели, а он ничего не понимал. Слышал буквы и слова, которые произносили, но они напоминали смешную бессмыслицу, и он пытался себя занять чем-нибудь под это убаюкивающее шелестение, постукивание согласных и скрежет.  
Сначала он лежал на животе и разглядывал огромный зал вокруг – блестящий от полированного камня, светлый понизу от сияния огней и дочерна темный в вышине. Такой сложный и красивый, что Лаурундо каждый раз замечал что-нибудь новое. Больше всего ему нравилась каменная девушка в колонне, которая обнимала змею с фиолетовыми камушками в глазах – настолько ярких, что ему все время хотелось забраться повыше и лизнуть их.  
Потом он разглядывал тех, кто пришел к отцу с просьбами – первые были насупленные, надоедливые и долгие, но красивые, все сверкали от металла и оружия. Лаурундо то и дело высовывал язык, чувствуя, как они пахнут то железом, то сыростью, то пеплом. Иногда эти, яркие, звенели от украшений, переливались красками одежд: все разные, с разной кожей и лицами – настоящими лицами! – точно как у отца и Майрона.  
Среди этих ему особенно понравился воин в смешной железной шапке – на его доспехах было золото, а на клинке – огромный смарагд.  
Когда-нибудь он сможет его съесть и забрать чудесную саблю с изумрудом. И его браслет.  
Затем красивые и блестящие ушли, и Лаурундо стало скучно. Их сменили орки, так их называли – все какие-то коричнево-грязные или темные, и никто из них не звенел и не сверкал.  
На этих хотелось нагадить и зарыть в ямку.  
Он, цепляясь коготками за вышитую ткань одежды отца, которая ужасно вкусно пахла угольками и пряностями, как дым в покоях, попытался залезть к нему на плечо, но там красивые камни в короне больно жгли глаза и шкурку.  
Иногда он, конечно, пытался поймать разноцветные огоньки от венца, но вот лизнуть алмазы никогда бы не рискнул.  
Поэтому на отцовском плече ему быстро надоело, и Лаурундо сполз по большому гладкому рукаву на подлокотник трона, где улегся, свесив лапы по обе его стороны. Поначалу уставился на то, как шевелятся черно-золотые колючки вышивки, когда отец шевелит плечом или локтем, но потом его рука, тяжелая и теплая, улеглась на загривок, щекотно перебирая мягкую чешую между лопаток.  
Отец говорил так грозно – и громко! – что вздремнуть не получилось.  
Лаурундо зевнул и огляделся в поисках того, куда еще не залезал сегодня: конечно же, это было изголовье трона. И его любимая золотая змейка – можно улечься, где резьба подпирает заднюю лапу, и удобно свесить хвост.  
Он выполз из-под отцовской руки в когтистой перчатке. Потянулся, вытягивая задние лапы и топорща чешую, после чего зацепился лапами за дырки в узоре изголовья и удобно устроился там, где отец был близко, а вот камни в его короне – нет.  
Но здесь было и еще кое-что. Во-первых, здесь он дотягивался до отцовских кос, мягких и блестящих. Когда отец не видел, он всегда совал их в рот, но не грыз, а чесал беззубый угол челюсти, и это было ужасно приятно. Куда лучше, чем самоцветы, пусть иногда он мог уснуть только сунув пару камней себе за щеку.  
Сегодня отец, пусть и не знал об этом, вплел в волосы его любимые игрушки – они слегка звенели и напоминали Лаурундо собственные лапы, если бы он сжимал в них фиолетовые камушки – острые в центре и с блестящими огоньками, когда на них падал свет.  
Отец, конечно, злился, когда он жевал косы или играл с ними, но сегодня стало слишком скучно.  
Дракон уже зацепил когтями самую толстую из кос среди кудрей и потащил ее в пасть, когда отец вздохнул и бесцеремонно стащил его со спинки трона.  
– Лауро, – голос его звучал тихо и недовольно.  
Лаурундо протестующе зашипел, извиваясь: почувствовал, как лапы и хвост беспомощно болтаются в воздухе перед тем, как коснуться отцовских коленей. Там он зашипел еще раз, для верности шлепнув хвостом. И успокоился, когда на спину привычно легла тяжелая ладонь.  
Дракон лизнул латную перчатку прямо перед носом и для спокойствия прихватил зубами палец, после чего вытянул задние лапы и ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Пригрелся. И, казалось, задремал.  
Когда Лаурундо открыл глаза, ему показалось, что прошла целая ночь, но просители в зале все говорили и говорили, а отец отвечал им.  
– Скучно, – наконец-то решился просипеть он. Голос все еще плохо слушался его, и слова напоминали сны, которые иногда приходили – полные пламенного блеска золота, яркие и одновременно страшные.  
Отец вздохнул, и он услышал его голос, прямо у себя в голове. Почувствовал огромное присутствие чего-то знакомого и убаюкивающего.  
_«Сиди спокойно. Скоро закончим»._  
Он издал недовольное горловое ворчание и потянулся, растягивая все, даже каждый палец на лапах. Высунул раздвоенный язык. Улегся на бок, свесив голову с отцовской ноги.  
А потом ему на глаза попалась ленточка. Золотая, как его собственный хвост. Красивая, с фиолетовыми шариками на вышивке, похожими на непонятные колючие цветы. Ее кончик, совсем маленький, с его коготь, торчал из-под кромки отцовских штанов: прямо там, где высокий сапог поднимался над коленом.  
Лаурундо покосился на отца, грозного и неподвижного, золотым глазом. Отец с непроницаемым лицом слушал кого-то из майар, всего в черном.  
Маленький дракон попытался потянуть ленточку: сначала когтями правой лапы, очень осторожно. Затем вновь покосился на отца, но тот был занят. Так что Лаурундо воспользовался моментом и изо всех сил дернул ленточку зубами – вышитая и блестящая, она оказалась невкусной, но приятно попадала между зубов жестким краем. Ему захотелось поиграть с ней где-нибудь еще.  
Он заскреб лапами, оживившись, и плюхнулся на пол. 

Поначалу Лангона не занимала возня Лаурундо: он привык, что Machanaz оберегал дитя собственного колдовства и считал необходимым, чтобы дракон, даже не запоминая всего, наблюдал за визитами просителей в тронном зале, где каждый мог лично молить Короля Арды о милости.  
В конце концов, его обязанностью было дотошное запоминание всех просьб, которые действительно заслуживали внимания. Но когда молодой дракон шлепнулся на пол, издав громкое булькающее вяканье, которое разнеслось по тронному залу звучным эхом, на Лаурундо обратил внимание каждый. Даже Machanaz, пусть он и не потребовал даже жестом вернуть дракона на место, пока тот крутился на полу, словно винтовой бур, и что-то трепал зубами и лапами.  
Приглядевшись, он понял, что Лаурундо играл с золотой лентой.  
_«И где он ее взял?»_  
Лангон не знал, где дракон мог ее достать. Ситуация выглядела достаточно неловкой, чтобы орки, не обладавшие чувством такта и воспитанием подобно майар, начали пялиться во все глаза на юное создание.  
Лангон прочистил горло, привлекая внимание к тому, что сброд явился в тронный зал не глазеть на дракона. Но Machanaz и бровью не повел, отослав орков коротким жестом.  
– Просьба услышана. Если вы действительно обнаружили залежи этого металла, мы сделаем воздуховоды. Майрон, отправь рабочих и проследи, чтобы в этом месторождении оказалось именно то, что они пообещали. Лангон, обеспечь эдикт, если они не лгут.  
Тар-Майрон, облаченный в красно-кирпичный дублет с тусклой бронзой, кивнул.  
– Исполню, Machanaz.  
Лангон нахмурился, выводя на пергаменте пометку. Как ни отвратительно, но его внимание теперь занимали вовсе не эдикты.  
_«Дракон, который играет у всех на виду в тронном зале! Какой стыд! Проклятье, да откуда эта лента? Может, вытащил из косы?»_  
Королевский глашатай бросил короткий взгляд на прическу Мелькора.  
_«Нет, косы сегодня без них. Так откуда?»_  
Лаурундо тем временем, прыткий до неприличия, уполз к основанию одной из колонн. Его счастливое похрюкивание и повизгивания слышались даже сквозь голос больдога, что излагал очередную просьбу – на этот раз совершенно абсурдную, о нехватке сил на добычу угля.  
На этот раз попытки Лангона сосредоточиться на работе оборвал странный звук, который издал Тар-Майрон: все равно что подавился собственной слюной.  
_«Да лучше б насмерть – так, чтобы фана скинул, но ты живучий»._  
Machanaz почему-то бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд: весь оправился, встряхнулся, будто птица, вычистившая перья в пыли, и одним движением накрыл складками пышного плаща правое колено.  
_«Мне не показалось?!»_  
На мгновение… нет, это было невозможно!  
Лангон мог поклясться собственной должностью, что на считанные секунды увидел полоску обнаженного колена между сапогом и штаниной.  
_«Быть не может. Из всего возможного дракон украл подвязку?! **Подвязку**?!»_  
Он бегло оглянулся на Тар-Майрона, растерянный, но комендант крепости сохранил издевательски невозмутимое и неуловимо глумливое выражение лица.  
_«И что теперь делать?! Бежать за Лаурундо?!»_  
Ответом был грянувший в голове голос.  
_«Сидите на месте! Оба!»_

Майрон едва сдержал смех, когда понял, что произошло.  
Он с трудом перечислил бы все выходки Лаурундо, которые дракон устроил, на свой лад исследуя мир новорожденным разумом. Мелочи, разумеется, с вылупления нравились блестящие вещи, но подвязка?  
_«Как неприлично. Ай-яй. Все подданные увидят вышитую чертополохом золотую ленту и голую коленку, на которую не положено смотреть ничьим глазами, кроме вот этих»._  
Не то чтобы Майрон удивился, когда затея Мелькора таскать с собой дракона на слушания просителей кончилась именно так: напряженной, словно у взбешенного кота, спиной Мелькора, и его же выражением лица, словно он уселся на иголки или кучу слизней.  
От необходимости давить смех аж скулы свело от напряжения. Роскошь тронного зала блистала начищенными полами и колоннами. Все майар делали вид, что ничего не происходит. Орки, некоторые из которых впервые видели дракона, неприкрыто пялились. Лаурундо уполз к стене, изрезанной ониксовыми барельефами, где упоенно кувыркался с новой игрушкой, наверняка обильно пускал слюни и похрюкивал от удовольствия. Мелькор улыбался так вежливо, словно собрался откусывать головы.  
Единственное, на что оставалось уповать – так это на то, что никто не догадается, какую деталь гардероба сперло драгоценное дитя колдовства.  
_«Может, и не догадается. Как будто в этой земле хоть кто-то еще носит вышитые золотом подвязки и видел хоть одну такую»._  
На памяти Майрона еще ни разу процессия жаждущих королевского благоволения не сокращалась настолько быстро, и не было второго такого дня, чтобы Мелькор ответил согласием на такое количество просьб, включая самые нелепые, и подчас даже не имитировал любопытство. Орки выходили ошалевшими от изумления, майар завидовали.  
_«Хоть что-то не меняется»._  
Едва Лангон вывел последние буквы последнего замечания на пергаменте, Мелькор раздраженно взмахнул рукой всем оставшимся в зале просителям.  
_«Даже чернила еще не высохли»._  
– Пошли прочь! На сегодня закончено.  
Как ему показалось, так быстро и опасливо толпа из тронного зала тоже никогда не утекала. Лаурундо, похоже, не обратил на них ни малейшего внимания, по-прежнему занятый подвязкой.  
Но едва тяжелые бронзовые двери гулко хлопнули, Майрон наконец-то глубоко вдохнул и дал волю собственному отвратительному смеху, больше всего похожему на шакалий гогот.  
Лангон испепеляюще вытаращился. Майа с трудом удержался от желания подмигнуть глашатаю и вызвать тем самым еще больше возмущения.  
_«Почему ты всегда смотришь на меня, словно жаба с камнем в кишках, а? Лопнешь же когда-нибудь»._  
Мелькор невозмутимо закинул ногу на ногу, сверкая белизной обнаженного колена. Он даже голоса не повысил, но железа в голосе хватило и без этого:  
– Майрон, заткни сырогрызку.  
Майа пожал плечами и упер кулаки в бедра, стоя перед троном.  
– Я не удержался, Machanaz. В сие же мгновение верну дитя вашего колдовства во всемогущие руки.  
Мелькор так скривился, глядя на него, что в черных глазах отчетливо читалось одно: показному уважению он не верит и отлично видит, кто сейчас паясничает. Лангон было открыл рот, но Мелькор указал на глашатая большим пальцем, даже не оборачиваясь. Словно затылком видел, что делает майа.  
– Молчать.  
Лангон возмущенно – и пристыженно – захлопнулся. 

Найти Лаурундо по звукам счастливой возни и блеску чешуи не составило труда. Дракон вертелся на гладком черном полу, разбрасывал золотые пятна отражения собственной шкурки и увлеченно трепал подвязку.  
Майрон фыркнул и присел рядом с драконом на корточки, свесив кисти с коленей. Понаблюдал за тем, как Лаурундо пытается сжевать собственный хвост вместе с лентой, и вздохнул.  
– Ну и что?  
Похоже, до этого дракон настолько увлекся игрой, что не заметил его присутствия. От его голоса Лаурундо вздрогнул, вякнул и замер с открытым ртом, уставившись желтыми глазами, будто спрашивая, откуда здесь кто-то взялся, пока он играл. Майрон воспользовался моментом и двумя пальцами вытащил из драконьей пасти ленту: изрядно помятую и мокрую от слюней.  
Майрон хмыкнул, разглядывая влажные пятна на вышивке. Протянул Лаурундо ладонь, подманивая за собой.  
– Хватит с тебя подвязок. Пошли. Или придется взять тебя на руки.  
Майа успел привыкнуть, что дракон ненавидел сидеть у него на руках. Начинал пищать, вертеться и отбрыкиваться. И хорошо, если не пытался укусить зубами-иголками за лицо или разодрать когтями одежду. Малый размер вовсе не означал безобидность.  
Лаурундо моргнул. И улегся на пузо.  
– Хочу игрушку.  
А к чему Майрон так и не смог привыкнуть, так это к его голосу. Лаурундо говорил странно: в этом голосе смешались отголоски звериного рыка, эхо голоса самого Мелькора и ноты пискляво-неустойчивого детского голоска.  
Он потрепал лентой перед носом Лаурундо: дракон попытался щелкнуть челюстями, но схватил только воздух.  
– Это не игрушка. Ты хоть знаешь, что это такое? Это подвязка, чтобы чулки в сапог не сползали. Их нельзя воровать, нельзя слюнявить и тем более нельзя вытаскивать из-под штанов, потому что тебе приспичило. Ты понял?  
Лаурундо смотрел на него золотыми глазами с такой кристальной чистотой, что ясно было одно: дракон ничего не понял. Зато высунул раздвоенный розовый язык и дважды свернул его в рулет.  
– Игрушка. Хочу.  
Майрон закатил глаза и покачал головой.  
_«Я надеюсь, лет через десять он перестанет быть таким тупым»._  
– Нет. Пошли или потащу за хвост.  
– Не надо таскать его за хвост, – одернул его с трона Мелькор, так и наблюдающий за возней их обоих. – Лауро, вернись немедленно.  
Майрон мог поклясться, что дракон тихо заскулил и попытался свернуться калачиком, засунув длинную узкую морду себе под левую лапу, но морда не влезла и уткнулась в пол.  
Перестук железных когтей по подлокотнику трона разнесся в тишине особенно громко. Голос Мелькора прозвучал строго и нетерпеливо:  
– Я сказал – немедленно.  
Лаурундо фыркнул, бросил последний тоскливый взгляд на смертельно заслюнявленную ленту в руке Майрона и обреченно пополз вперед, виляя хвостом и клацая когтями по начищенному полу.  
_«Точно его создание. Аж лапку подволакивает от обиды»._  
Майа вздохнул, покачал головой и вернулся к трону.  
– Ты точно хочешь это надеть? – он поднял двумя пальцами слегка подсохшую, но все еще мокрую подвязку. На вылизанный пол, будто вторя его вопросу, шлепнулась вязкая капля.  
Мелькор выгнул точеную угольную бровь, разглядывая ленту.  
– Нет, не хочу. Лангон.  
Выражением лица глашатая можно было квасить грибы, и Майрон почти забыл, насколько приятно подобное зрелище.  
– Да, Machanaz, – в голосе майа звучало абсолютное смирение со всем происходящим.  
Мелькор вновь поцокал по подлокотнику трона железными когтями на перчатках.  
– Дай мне брошь или булавку. Я знаю, что у тебя есть.  
– Конечно, Machanaz, – Лангон тяжело вздохнул. – У меня есть все.  
Пока Мелькор заправлял штаны обратно в сапог, Лаурундо, наконец-то подползший к трону, обиженно заверещал, встретив ступеньку, на которую не смог забраться. Майрон подпихнул его под зад мыском сапога: повыше, и дракон с кряхтением и сопением перевалился через препятствие.  
Мелькор невозмутимо покосился на вывалившее язык миниатюрное чудовище.  
Странно, что они втроем даже позабыли о теме разговора, полностью поглощенные зрелищем, как Лаурундо сражается со второй ступенькой и проигрывает этот ужасающий неравный бой.  
Майрон приподнял густые золотистые брови.  
– Вот эта сила должна стать угрозой армиям нолдор, да? – безразлично поинтересовался он, даже не глядя на Мелькора. – Покорять земли, сжигать целые города?  
Мелькор тоже на него не посмотрел. Он меланхолично наблюдал за тем, как дракон пытается зацепиться когтистыми лапками за скользкий мрамор и втащить наверх длинное тело с тяжелым хвостом.  
– Именно так, Майрон. Но думаю, угрожать кому-то он начнет _очень_ нескоро.  



End file.
